


Harry's Birth

by Ravenflaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenflaw/pseuds/Ravenflaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is in labour, and for the first time in a long time James is scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment :)

'James' Lily whispers harshly, her large green eyes boring into him wide and pleading, ' James, it hurts!' Her grip on his hand becomes tighter as her body shakes with another contraction, bitten-down nails digging into his sweaty palm. A horrible moan breaks his concentration on her face, her eyes scrunching up, eyebrows arched in an expression of pain. It passes, and he feels her body tremble next to his as she sucks in her breath, each exhale burdened with a whimper that makes James's chest clench. He takes a deep breath in to release it, and gently rubs her hip, her back burning against his chest, tendrils of red hair tickling his chin.

'James,' her voice stronger now, her grip relaxed. 'When will it stop?' James slowly brings his hand up to her face, pushing back the hair matted on her face with sweat. His other arm is stretched out beneath her neck as his body curves around hers. He blinks, and takes his hand from her face to push his glasses back into position. He hates his answer. 'I don't know.' She turns and hides her face in the pillow, already soaked in her sweat. She lets out a shaky sigh, followed by what James suspects to be a little chuckle, dry and humourless. For a moment she is still, her pale legs curled upon the light blue sheets, darkened by sweat. Her swollen belly is just covered by the green nightshirt, ridden up from her squirming. James is struck by the stillness, the quiet, and briefly feels his own body relax. He softly kisses her ear. 'You're doing just fine' he croaks, surprised by the weakness of his voice. Lily turns her head and he is relieved to see a smile, slightly crooked in a way that is very sexy. James, he thinks to himself, this is really not the right time to be thinking about Lily's smile.

The smile disappears as the next contraction starts. James's hand feels like it's breaking in Lily's vice-grip. 'James!' Lily wails, and James is alarmed to see tears dripping down her face. Lily, the most self-assured person he knows, crying and screaming in pain. He wishes it were over. The pain fades, and the only sound is Lily's quick, shallow breathing. She's beginning to hyperventilate. 'Lily,' he says softly, and begins stroking her hip, her shoulders, her arm, her thigh. She shivers, and lets out a loud sob. His hand moves to her belly, gently massaging circles. Her left hand, which had been clenched in the bed sheet, moves to hold his, resting low on her hip. 'I can't do it,' and her eyes are boring into his, begging him to help. 'You can Lily, you can do whatever you want!' His voice gets stronger at the last part, aware that she is hanging to every word he speaks. Her eyes close, her bottom lip trembles, snot dripping down from her nose. She draws up the nightshirt to wipe it away. James has never seen her so defeated.

Then he has an idea.

'Lily,' he begins, his fingers tracing her now exposed hip and bottom, 'Lily, do you want me to touch you?' Her eyes snap open, and for a moment he sees his Lily, bright and alert. And a bit angry. 'What are you even talking about?' she snaps, although James notes her face is not as angry she sounds. 'I'm in a fuckload of pain, I stink, and an hour ago I puked all over the floor! How does any of that give you the impression that I want you to-' she breaks off in a gasp as James moves his fingers along her thigh, ghosting between her sweaty legs and moving up to trace under her belly. She looks at him, uncertain but no longer angry. 'James,' she begins, her voice breaking slightly, 'how can you stand to touch me? I'm...' her voice trails off as she fails to describe her apparent disgusting state. James opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted when another contraction comes, and this time Lily screams. 'Lily!' James calls her name urgently, drawing her back out of herself. Her face is drained of colour, her lips cracked and now bleeding where she had bitten down. He strokes her cheek and she pushes his hand away. 'Do you want me to get the midwife?" he asks, almost desperately. Lily shakes her head. She lays limp on the bed, her eyes closed. Not for the first time, James feels fear.

He brings his hand back up to hers and she doesn't push him away. Holding her hand, he has thoughts racing through his head. _Maybe I should get the midwife, many Remus will know what to do, maybe_ \- his thoughts are cut off by Lily squeezing his fingers. Without opening her eyes, she mutters something that James almost misses. 'Can you touch me?' James had felt more confident before when he wasn't so sure Lily was dying. Was this amount of pain normal? He had only suggested it because he read somewhere in one of those books Lily insisted he read that sometimes pleasure can help through the pain of labour. The book was referring to back massages, foot rubs and bubble baths. James just went to what he thought would be the most distracting. Plus, he quite liked doing it. The sight and feel of Lily coming was one of his favourite things.

Saying nothing, he gently traces Lily's body, over her hip, her thigh and dips into between her legs where it's so hot. He feels Lily relax into his touch, holding rather than crushing his hand, her head bent forward slightly to rest on the pillow. He sucks a kiss below her ear, and hears her sigh. Her legs part slightly and he moves his fingers over her, delicately tracing her outside, careful not to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. He dips his finger into her and feels her tighten slightly around him, damp and velvet. He moves his fingers up slightly, to where he can feel she's most sensitive. Gently, he begins to rub her, slow with some pressure, gradually increasing the speed. He feels her back arch and hears her moan, this time not in pain. He can feel himself getting hard, but chooses to focus on her breath and her movements, unsure of what to do if she has a contraction. 'James,' she sighs, and he increases the pressure, 'Oh God!' The orgasm takes her quickly, her heavy body trembling all over, her neck arched, her mouth open. James is breathing heavily, in sync with Lily's panting. Lily turned her head to face him, that crooked smile back on her face. James grins. 'Feel better?' he asks smugly. Rolling her eyes, she turns away, but holds his hand to her heart. She nods almost imperceptibly.

'James,' Lily starts, her voice small. 'I don't know if I can -' her voice trials off as she pushes into him with her bottom. Realising what she was talking about, he almost laughed. 'Lily, it's fine. You're fine. You'll be OK.' She seems at peace, lying next to him with a small smile. James closes his eyes and relaxes with her, smelling her hair and realising he was shaking. A knock, a pause, and the midwife walks in, her face cheerful and reassuring. 'Lily, James, I'm going to check how dilated Lily is, and if you're far enough along we might have a baby very soon!' James moved off the bed with a lot of effort, his side numb, his groin throbbing. Lily turns onto her back, much more relaxed. She smiles that smile at James, and he feels like everything will be alright.

He was wrong. He was so wrong.

Within 30 minutes of the midwife entering the room, Lily had gone from relaxed and smiling to shaking and screaming, her moans muffled into James's shirt as she clenched her fists, so tight he feels some chest hair come free. James is sitting spread eagle at the top of the bed with Lily facing him between his legs on her knees, her face in his chest, hands gripping him so hard there would be bruises, crying and sobbing as if she would break in two. Which James wasn't entirely uncertain was impossible. 'Push Lily! Push down!' the midwife was saying encouragingly, as James held onto Lily so she wouldn't break. His heart was in his throat, and he was sure he was going to be sick, and Lily was breaking, when he suddenly heard a small, loud cry. Lily was limp in his arms, her sweaty face somewhere between joy and anguish. Her green eyes stared up into his once again, this time devoid of pain. James ignored the pain in his chest, ignored the blood that seeped into the sheets, ignored his hammering pulse. He grinned at Lily as the midwife lifted their baby to her, as Lily gently turned onto her back to have the baby placed onto her bare chest. James stared in wonder at his family, all here in his arms.

_Harry._


End file.
